


a love made just for you and me

by junesuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesuns/pseuds/junesuns
Summary: Taeil has never met a person who’s changed his life the way Donghyuck has, who trusts him unconditionally the way Donghyuck does. Being the recipient of Donghyuck’s love is a little overwhelming sometimes, but Taeil feels like it is worth it. Always.A brief glimpse into Moon Taeil's life as a Hogwarts professor.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Hyuckie Moon Exchange 2020





	a love made just for you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiddle_stix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/gifts).



> for Macka, with love. I hope you like this fic!

The castle is quiet as Taeil strides down the corridors, heading back to his office. It’s past midnight, and he’s spent the past three hours patrolling to ensure that there aren’t any students playing truant. It’s the week after exams, and the students’ restlessness as they wait for the results has spiked, resulting in an increase in misdemeanours which do nothing except result in more work for the teachers. At least it’s all going to end in the morning.

He enters his office to see Donghyuck still up, looking over papers in front of the fireplace. Donghyuck looks up as the door opens and shoots Taeil a small, tired smile. “Last revisions,” he said, shaking the paper in his hands. “I’m just making sure that I didn’t correct anything wrongly. Give me five minutes to send the grades in, and I’ll come to bed.” He’s already dressed for bed in the cupcake pyjamas which had been given to him by Jungwoo last Christmas. 

“Don’t be too late,” Taeil reminds him and then he goes to change into his own clothes. He’s half-asleep when Donghyuck slips under the covers and throws an arm around Taeil. “Did you catch anyone today?” 

“Couples sneaking away to make out, that’s all,” Taeil replies. It is late, and both of them are speaking softly so as not to disturb the stillness in the air. The atmosphere feels peaceful, and Taeil feels the tiredness from working all day catch up to him quickly. “The warning charms are set up, so if there are any more trespassers I’ll get to know immediately.”

Donghyuck hums and snuggles in closer. “Go to sleep now, hyung. We have a busy day ahead of us.” Taeil sighs in response and holds Donghyuck closer to him.

Donghyuck’s voice comes to his ears softly as he drifts off to sleep. “Happy birthday, my love, Moon Taeil.”

  
  
  


The next morning is the complete opposite of peaceful as Taeil tries to shake Donghyuck awake. Donghyuck grunts as Taeil finally snatches away his pillow and hits him with it. “Ah hyung, why’re you hitting me, ow.”

“We overslept!” Taeil yells as he shrugs on his robes. “Get dressed quickly, we have to reach the Great Hall before Headmaster Kim has our heads for this.” The words make Donghyuck’s eyes widen as he jumps out of bed and hurries to get ready. He curses out loud when he realizes that he has a problem.

“What happened?” Taeil asks him, brow furrowed even as he waits for Donghyuck to finish. Taeil has strict notions about not swearing in front of or near students, and he always shoots Donghyuck a disappointed look when he catches him swearing inside the walls of Hogwarts.

“I didn’t bring any robes to change into yesterday! I’d thought that I would have enough time to go back to my rooms to get ready,” Donghyuck moans before an idea strikes him. He shoots Taeil a winning smile. “Hyung, can I wear one of your sets?” 

Taeil shoots a glance at the clock hanging above his fireplace. If they leave immediately, they’ll be cutting it close. “Well, we don’t have any other option, do we? Hurry up and remember,” he raises his voice as Donghyuck cheers and opens his wardrobe. “This is a one time thing!”

Donghyuck grins at him as he pulls on the robes he has chosen. “I’ll change your mind about this one day, just you wait.”

  
  
  


Taeil and Donghyuck’s relationship is an open secret among the Hogwarts staff. They were witness to the way both of them had pined for the other for at least two years before they had gotten together, and had capitalized on the situation by running several bets (without letting Headmaster Kim find out, of course). Plus, the two lovebirds didn’t shy away from physical affection when they were not in public, which was evident from their demonstrations of affection during the staff socials held at the end of each term. 

The students, on the other hand, have no inkling that two of their professors were more than colleagues. Taeil wanted their interactions to remain professional in front of their students and Donghyuck had no qualms in being a little discreet, so they went along with their misdirection. And it worked too.

Until now.

It is very obvious that Donghyuck isn’t dressed in his own flashy robes as they enter the Great Hall, where all the students had gathered to receive their reports. All eyes immediately turn to Taeil, who is accompanying him and wearing robes of a similar nature. The students immediately start whispering amongst themselves as they reach their seats at the High Table. Mark leans over and whispers something to Donghyuck, who immediately pinches him and hisses, “Shut up, fool.”

Headmaster Kim Junmyeon stands up from his chair and all the chatter dies down as everyone focuses on him.

“Good morning, everyone.” The students sit straighter at that, nervous anticipation filling their features. “We all know that we have gathered here today for the distribution of the annual report scrolls. If you have questions about the final grades given to you, you may seek an appointment with your professors in the following week. And now, without further ado, here are your reports.” He waves his wand, and a mountain of scrolls fly towards their intended recipients before landing gently in front of them. It is an impressive sight, although the students find it more than a little intimidating.

Well, at least they aren’t talking about him and Donghyuck anymore. 

  
  


The others have organized a small get-together to celebrate Taeil’s birthday in the evening in the staff room, and everyone is pleasantly full on cake and drunk on wine within an hour. There’s soft music playing in the background and Baekhyun has formed an impromptu singing group and is insistent that everyone has to listen to their performance. Among all this happy clamour, Mark seeks him out and draws him to a corner of the room.

“Happy birthday again, Taeil hyung,” Mark says, eyes bright and cheeks flushed with how much he’s been drinking. It’s the weekend and they’re almost at the end of the term, so everyone’s taken the chance to let loose. “How was your last transformation?”

Generally, people didn’t like the idea of their students being taught by a werewolf and thus, for his own safety, Taeil’s lycanthropy is a very closely guarded secret. Few people know about it and Mark, Hongarts’ newest Potions master, has been very helpful in making the Wolfsbane Potion every month to make sure that Taeil’s transformations were as painless as possible. 

“It went well,” Taeil says, thinking back to the last week, and the days leading up to the full moon. The Wolfsbane Potion always makes him feel a little sick, but it’s an acceptable trade-off to not being a threat to the people around him. “As well as it could have, you know.”

Mark nods, his face solemn. Then he spots something behind Taeil’s shoulder and smiles. “And how did Hyuck’s tattoo work?” 

Taeil groans in faux-annoyance. “Of course you know about the tattoo. It works perfectly, and Hyuckie’s really proud about it now.” Donghyuck’s very proud of the ink on his skin - a small moon on the inside of his wrist which mimics the phases of the moon as it changes in the sky. Donghyuck had got it as an early birthday present for himself, as he would never leave Taeil alone during a full moon. 

“It’s a superbly superb idea, if I do say so myself,” Donghyuck says loudly as he strolls up, cheeks flushed and a look of contentment on his face. “Best idea that came out of my brain in a while!”

“Yes, yes,” Taeil placates him as he slips an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and pecks him on the cheek before turning back to Mark. “What are your plans for the break, Mark?”

“I’m going to Vancouver with Johnny and Yuta. We might be visiting Chicago too, to meet Johnny’s parents.” Taeil raises an eyebrow at that but doesn’t comment. He’s sure that he can get Johnny to tell him more later. “And what about you?”

“We’ll be staying in London this time. Hyuck’s booked an Airbnb, and we have some plans for sightseeing. Otherwise, it’s going to be a stay-at-home vacation for us.” Not that they wouldn't have a fair share of work during the break as well, seeing as they had to prepare for their classes for the next year.

“That sounds nice-” Mark begins, nodding his head in agreement before he’s swept off by a wildly drunk Yuta. Taeil chuckles at the familiar shenanigans before Donghyuck speaks up.

“Let’s go back, baby. I’m tired.” 

“Alright, alright,” Taeil says, the indulgence in his voice ever-present whenever Donghyuck is around him. He nudges Donghyuck and Donghyuck stands up a little straighter before leaning against Taeil again. 

“My place or yours?” Donghyuck drawls before snickering at himself. Taeil snorts and then they leave the party, saying their goodbyes to their friends along their way out. 

Taeil has never met a person who’s changed his life the way Donghyuck has, who trusts him unconditionally the way Donghyuck does. Being the recipient of Donghyuck’s love is a little overwhelming sometimes, but Taeil feels like it is worth it. Always. 

“I love you,” Donghyuck says softly, stopping in the middle of the corridor to pull Taeil into a deep, lingering kiss. Taeil gives in eagerly. He’ll never give up on a chance to kiss Donghyuck.

“I love you too,” he whispers, feeling Donghyuck’s lips curl up into a smile against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like this fic! Kudos and comments make my day!
> 
> See y'all after reveals.


End file.
